The Nanny
by getagrip91
Summary: Bad at summaries.Life gets hectic, so basketball star Lucas hires a nanny Haley to take care of his family and kids. But can she also take care of his brother Nathan? Naley, Brucas, Jeyton.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,26, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

Chapter 1

Lucas Scott just got home from a grueling practice and wanted nothing more then to fall asleep wrapped around his beautiful wife.

"Brooke? Baby I'm home"asked Lucas

"Lucas. I'm upstairs with Clair. I am trying to put her to bed." said Brooke.

Five minutes later Brooke came down in a pair of pink silk pajamas.

"Hey baby. How was practice" said Brooke as she flew down the steps and into his opened arms.

"If was harsh but when is it not."said Lucas as he kissed her.

"Eww Luke you still smell" said Brooke.

"I know." said Lucas.

"Baby you know we have to talk" said Brooke. "But not until you shower."she continued.

Later: After Lucas took a shower they sat down on their bed and talked.

"Lucas I know that this is going to be hard to say but I think we need a babysitter. With me working almost everyday and when I get home I work some more. I barely have time to take care of the kids and cook, clean, and even have us time. Your sometimes on the road and then come home from practices and your dead tired." said Brooke.

"Wait let me get this straight you want a babysitter"asked Lucas.

"Well yeah and maybe she can help us unpack boxes and stuff I mean come on Luke. We could pay her extra money even if she could clean the house once a week. Then this way we can have time with our family. Please just think about it" asked Brooke and with that they both fell asleep.

9o'clock in the Morning.

"Hey Brooke" said Luke

"Yes"she replied

"I decided that your right we could use a baby-sitter." said Luke.

"Oh Goody me and Peyton are going into town today getting some fabric and then we are going to interview some people for the position. Then I will send her to you, to see if you like her." said Brooke.

"Okay Babe have a fun day."said Luke

"I am glad that you don't have practice today." said Brooke

"How about I take you and the kids out to dinner tonight." said Luke

"Sounds great. I will be home by 7." said Brooke

"Perfect." said Luke

* * *

Peyton and Brooke were just about to head to the agency when they spotted a little café called Clay's Café. They decided to get a cup of coffee.

They took their seats in the back booth.

A petite girl no older then the age of 20 came to take their order.

"Hello my name is Haley what can I get for you today?" she asked

"Um I will have a caramel latte." said Brooke

"Make that two" replied Peyton.

"I will be right back" said Haley.

5 Minutes later Haley returned with the caramel lattes.

As she got back to the front of the café she saw the time and yelled back to Clay that she was going to take off. But Clay would have no of that.

"Clay I told you I had to leave at 3 in order to get to my next job."said Haley sternly, not caring that some people were watching them argue.

"Well I am sorry Haley but today is really busy and I need your help, besides who cares about the person you babysit." said Clay.

" You bastard how dare you. How can you say that she is not important. I am out of here and I will be back tomorrow. " said Haley, by now their arguing caught the attention of the whole café. People were curiously watching them.

"Haley you walk out that door and I swear your job here will be over." said Clay.

"Fine then I quit" said Haley, as she stormed out the door and onto the street.

Peyton and Brooke had seen the whole thing and were impressed with their young waitress. She was in fact also a babysitter. The thing that drawn them to her was her personality. She was strong, sometimes outspoken, mostly quiet and she had a fire. Plus she was kind, caring and strong-willed. Brooke was positive that the girl who recently just lost her job was the girl she wanted taking care of her children.

Haley stood outside the café for a few minutes recollecting her thought's (Great Haley you just lost your highest paid job, now how are you going to pay your bills.)

"Excuse us miss?"asked the woman that she recently served only 10 minutes ago.

"Yes?" said Haley

"We couldn't help but over here that you were a baby-sitter." said the brunette.

"Well that is were I am going actually." said Haley.

"Can I just have a minute of your time please." said the brunette.

"Sure" said Haley, never able to turn down anyone.

"We promise this won't take long" said the slender blonde woman next to her.

"My name is Brooke Scott and this is my friend Peyton Sawyer. I am here to offer you a job. You see my husband and I are always away working and I was wondering would you be able to babysit my two children." asked Brooke hope filling her eyes.

"Look Mrs. Scott I appreciate the offer but."started Haley but was cut off by Brooke.

"I know that this is happening fast and I haven't given you time to think but I promise you there will be a lot of money involved." said Brooke "Oh and please call me Brooke."

"Well Brooke I really have to think about this I am sorry. Can I give you a call in a few days with my answer I am really late." said Haley

"Sure" said Brooke and gave Haley her cell number.

"I will be sure to get back to you Mrs. Scott." said Haley

"Thanks" said Brooke

* * *

I want to end it here.

Please review.

I hope that you guys enjoy my first OTH fanfic.

Britt


	2. Making the Deal of a Life Time or Is it?

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,26, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

Chapter 2 Making the Deal of a Life Time or Is it

_FLASHBACK_

_It was 2 days till Haley called Brooke._

"_Hi Mrs. Scott" said Haley._

"_Hello Haley?" asked Brooke_

"_Yes I wanted to let you know that I am interested in the position." said Haley._

"_Oh great. I am so glad. Listen can we set up an appointment I would like for you to meet with my husband and I" said Brooke._

"_Sure" said Haley._

_That day they went out for lunch and Haley and Lucas met._

"_I Mr. Scott I am Haley James." said Haley._

"_Hello, and please call me Luke, everyone else does." said Lucas._

_end flashback_

That was the day Haley got the job.

Now she was in front of their house. It was gorgeous. To tell you the truth it looked like a palace. The lawn was cut perfectly and the driveway was neatly cleaned from the snow.

"Hi Haley come in" said Peyton.

"We are going to be out for about an hour. Clair will only be home so you will only have to worry about her." said Brooke.

"Okay" said Haley.

"Now lets give you a tour." said Brooke, as she grabbed Haley's arm and lead towards every part of the house.

They went to the back of the house so that Brooke could show Haley the backyard.

"Now I want to let you know that Nathan stays in this like apartment I guess you could say." said Brooke.

"Nathan?" asked Haley

"Oh Lucas' brother, don't tell me you never heard of them. The Scott Brothers from New York. They were the biggest thing since basketball legend Dan Scott, his two sons." said Brooke.

"Well I grew up from Tree Hill, North Carolina, we had basketball but I never followed it. So I don't really know much."said Haley, feeling quite left out.

"Oh I don't know much either, just all the important things about my husband. But don't let me bore you anyways what I wanted to say was that Nathan stops by when he can and he uses that place right there. " said Brooke, as she pointed to a building across the way.

That place was equally gorgeous. It wasn't as big as Brooke's house but it was big enough.

"Wow" said Haley.

"I hate to ask you this but could you clean there also. I know he is a pig and I just want that also to be clean." said Brooke.

"It would be extra" said Haley, feeling terrible as soon as the words escaped her mouth.

"Oh that would be great. Anyways I think Peyton and I should be going." said Brooke.

"Oh and before I forget here is the key to both my place and Nathan's" said Brooke.

"Okay" said Haley as they walked back into the house.

"Mommy, do you have to leave?" asked Clair.

"Yes baby I do but you have Haley here to help take care of you." said Brooke, while hugging Clair and pointed at Haley.

Haley gave a wave to the bouncing brunette girl. She looked adorable, with her pigtails in her hair. She had long brunette hair and blue eyes. She looked like and exact replica of her mother except for the eyes.

"Hi my name is Haley, what's yours?" Haley asked.

"Clair" she responded.

"Well Clair what if I say we go down stairs and play some games?" asked Haley.

"Bye Haley" said Brooke and Peyton.

"Bye have fun" she responded.

* * *

It was about an hour and Clair and Haley were having a great time together, when Clair asked for something to drink.

As Haley went upstairs she saw a figure by the refrigerator. Trying to act calm Haley went to get an umbrella that she saw in the front of the house. As she moved back into the kitchen she saw that the intruder had moved and was now no where to be seen.

Haley decided to check on Clair, in the basement.

When she got there she could see a 6'2 tall man towering over Clair.

"Hey" said Haley trying to get his attention.

"Huh" said Nathan as he turned around and Haley hit him with the umbrella.

"Ouch" said Nathan as he grabbed his head. She went for another hit but he took the umbrella out of her hand.

"What do you think your doing?" questioned Nathan.

"What am I doing, What are you doing? Who are you?" asked Haley. Deep browns eyes meeting his piercing blue eyes.

"Uncle Nate, this is Hay-lee" said the 3 year old.

"Uncle Nate?" questioned Haley.

"Hay-lee?" questioned Nathan.

"Clair baby I am home" screamed Brooke, from upstairs.

Clair took off to greet her mother. Haley and Nathan were right behind her.

"Oh Nathan you're here." said Brooke, happy and somewhat annoyed to learn her brother-in-law was here.

"Well it's great to see you too Brooke." said Nathan from behind Haley.

"Can someone tell me what is going on?" questioned Haley.

"Haley I would like you to meet Nathan Scott, Lucas' brother." said Brooke

"Lucas' brother, but they look nothing alike." said Haley bewildered by the fact that this 6'2, somewhat gorgeous oh who was she kidding hot guy was her employer's brother.

"Well thanks for stating the obvious" said Nathan, a little snippily, still upset that this girl hit him in the head with an umbrella.

"Look I am sorry that I hit you, but" started Haley.

"Wait she hit you, oh that must have been priceless." said Brooke, who was by now hysterical, just thinking about the look on Nathan's face, when a 5'2 girl hits a 6'2 guy in the head.

"It wasn't funny Brooke, this girl had no right to touch me. She probably scared Clair." said Nathan, while still rubbing the spot on his head.

"But uncle Nate, Hay-lee didn't meen to hite you" said Clair.

"Oh stop being a baby, I was barely able to get a good shot off you. You were so tall. Now come on let me see." said Haley, now trying to conceal her laughter, it was priceless.

Taking a step towards Nathan Haley tried to look at the bruise that was now forming on the side of his face.

"Okay, you are going to need ice and some aspirin. It will be a nice bruise in the morning. " said Haley.

For the first time since they met, Haley finally stared into his piercing blue eyes and could see the cockiness in them. He was a regular jock and arrogant to the core. No doubt that this Scott must take after their father. Which she had heard about from Brooke, while they toured to house together.

"Who made you the doctor" replied Nathan, snapping Haley out of her thoughts.

"No one but I took a brief medical course in High School." said Haley, proud of her work and classes.

"What to much pressure" said Nathan,

"I am sure that your bit" started Nathan but was cut off by once again Brooke

"Nathan, Clair is here and I for one will not let you speak that way in front of her." said Brooke as she moved Clair into the living room. Leaving Nathan and Haley in the kitchen.

"Well actually my mother became ill with cancer and was put in the hospital. I wanted to help her so I started to take courses. They would have worked out if she hadn't died." said Haley, running out of the house tears in her eyes.

"Nice going Nate." said Brooke as she tried to run after Haley.

For the first time Nathan stood there amazed at what happened, he actually felt bad he hurt Haley's feelings. But he couldn't feel bad, he was Nathan Scott.

* * *

**Outside**

"Haley, Nathan is an ass, he really didn't mean anything he said.He just likes to get under peoples skin" said Brooke.

"It's not that. It's just that I have never spoke of my mother before." said Haley. Rubbing her arms in the cold.

"It's cold out here. I'll send Nathan home and we can have some hot cocoa." said Brooke ushering Haley back into the house.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed it means alot and I hope more people will read the story.

Britt


	3. It's time to play the game

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

**Chapter 3 It's time to play the game**

It was 14 days since the incident with Nathan and Haley really didn't feel like running into him again, but it seemed that the faiths had a different plan. Because every where she went she either saw a picture of Nathan, or would see him walking by on the street. She did everything she could not to be seen by him, but it was becoming difficult. She even told Brooke to try and not call her when he was home.

Today she was going to the supermarket before she went to the Scott's house. She had to pick up some food for Brandon and Clair for lunch.

Brandon, Clair and Haley had become close over the past 2 weeks. They had fun, they laughed and played games all day long. Haley was beginning to fall for the kids and it seemed as though her employers loved her as well.

She was always there and was always helping them out. Haley, Brooke and Peyton had got really close to one another over the past 2 weeks . Peyton would even bring over Jenny and Haley, Brooke and Peyton would watch the kids all together, while they hung out. The week had gone by fast and she could see that she would do whatever she could in her power to keep this job. Nothing would stop her from losing her friends or the children she had grown accustomed to.

As Haley got to the supermarket she could see that it would be a long wait on line for check out. So she quickly got what she had to get and went on line. While she was on line, the magazines were covered in tabloids of Nathan Scott and his wild nights. Haley wanted to roll her eyes.

She was disgusted by how someone so gifted, could be such a pain in the ass.

She had to use the key that Brooke gave her for his "little" apartment and always found a mess. When Brooke said that he was a pig she wasn't kidding. His apartment was completely trashed of a party that he had. She hated that she had to also clean his place. It wasn't fair but it paid so well. This month she wasn't late on paying her bill for her apartment and her land lord was quite shocked and happy. He said that whatever she was doing to keep on doing it. She actually had seemed happy he also told her and truth was that she was happy.

College was becoming slower for the holidays. Thanksgiving was coming up then Christmas would arrive. In past years Haley loved Thanksgiving and Christmas. It was during those two holidays that everyone would get together and be with each other. But more recently she hated them. Her mother used to make dinner and cook. She loved the holidays and always cooked from scratch. It was in her nature to cook from scratch and Haley also had that ability, but when her mom died 2 months before Thanksgiving, the cheer had fallen from her heart.

It wasn't an hour until Haley reached the Scott's house and Brooke seemed as though she was in a panic.

"Where were you?" asked Brooke.

"What my wife means is are you okay?" asked Lucas, while taking Haley's coat.

"I just got held up at the supermarket. I am sorry that I am late" said Haley, brining the bag of food she had into the kitchen.

"You know, you really need a car, or a cell phone at least this way you can call one of use and we can pick you up." said Brooke.

"Well I'll put that on my Christmas list." said Haley, with a tight smile.

"I am sorry I didn't mean" started Brooke.

"No it's fine" said Haley.

"So were are those two trouble makers." said Haley as she saw the little boy and little girl running from the living room into the kitchen.

"I am going to get you two"said Haley as she went to chase Brandon and Clair.

She chased them almost all over the house. Until Lucas, and Brooke decided to help Haley. They blocked both the steps to upstairs as well as the steps to the basement.

Lucas saw Brandon looking for Haley. So by suprise he sneaked up behind Brandon and said "Boo" and grabbed him.

"Dad, your suppose to be on my side" said Brandon in a fit of giggles, as his dad tickled him.

"Sorry kid but it's time for lunch" said Lucas.

Haley was still looking for Clair when she heard a little girl squealing with laughter. Haley followed the laughter and saw that Clair was in the arms f her uncle.

"Stooopp" whined Clair, with a smile on her face.

"Not till you say Uncle Nate is the best" he responded, tickling her even more.

"Ukay, Ukay Uncle Nate is da best" said Clair.

"Hay-lee" said Clair as she saw the brunette girl. Getting out of her uncle's arms Clair ran to Haley.

"Uncle Nate caught me" said Clair.

"I see it's time for lunch, How about we got downstairs." said Haley, taking the three year old in her arms.

"Come on Nathan lunch is on the table." said Haley, as she walked down the steps.

Nathan really couldn't make what he felt for Haley. Was he annoyed by her, amused by her, did he enjoy her company. No matter how many times he thought he had his feelings for her sorted out, she did something to surprise him even more.

He went downstairs and ate lunch with them. He quickly glanced at Haley. She had the prettiest smile he had ever seen. Wait how could he think that. He hated Haley. She was bellow him. She was nothing more then his maid. Well not really his, but still she worked for him. He never dated the help. Maybe fuck the help but never date it.

"Well as much as this was fun. I have to get to practice. You know so I can beat you tomorrow night." said Nathan, with a cocky smile.

"Ah you just wish you could beat me." said Lucas.

"We'll see, we'll see." said Nathan.

He hugged everyone and said goodbye. When he got to Haley he didn't know what to do so he just said bye.

She couldn't believe women fell for that man. Sure he was hot, but that's all he was. He was arrogant, cocky and the most pain in the ass person you could ever meet.

"So Haley, will you come to the game tomorrow night" asked Brooke, brining her out of her thoughts.

"Oh I don't know I have a big test on Tuesday that I have to study for."said Haley.

"Oh come on Hales, you could bring me luck and stick it to Nathan" said Lucas. He picked up on the tension between the two. They were so different. He was a mess and well she was a neat freak. He was cocky and she was shy. That's what made them the perfect pair. The first time him met Haley, he realized that she would be just what Nathan needed.

The only thing that he could see that they had in common though were their stubbornness. It would be hard to show them that they will in time have feelings for one another, but he would try with all his might to get them together.

"Okay, only if it means I get to shove it in Nathan's face." said Haley.

"Yes, now we can go shopping for new clothes." said Brooke. She also picked up on the tension between Nathan and Haley. But she also realized that they would be great together. So she devised this plan which she would later have to explain to Lucas, but right now it was all her.

"Oh Brooke, I don't know I mean what about the kids." started Haley.

"Oh don't worry about them. My loving husband can watch his own kids I am sure" said Brooke, as she dragged Haley to her white Mercedes.

* * *

They got to the mall and Brooke went on a rampage. She went to almost every store she could spot. They got Haley her shoes, and a new bag. Now they were headed to_ Davis' Pleasure._

"Wow so this is your store" said Haley.

"Yeah, I worked so hard to get it. I mean I had the money but it was finding the right location. Now I am the most famous designer and I am on top of the world. I feel like I fulfilled my dreams. I mean I have an amazing husband, whom I love and in return loves me, the best of friends and two great kids I mean what else could I ask for. " said Brooke.

"Anyways lets find you something to wear." said Brooke.

After trying on hundreds of clothes. Haley and Brooke finally agreed on something.

Brooke took Haley back to her house and helped her get ready.

"You know Haley. Lucas has many friends who are single." said Brooke.

"Brooke, I really don't know about this outfit."said Haley

"Haley Elizabeth James, get your butt out here so that I can do your make up." said Brooke.

"Okay I am coming." said Haley as she stepped out of the bathroom.

"Perfect, this is great for the game" said Brooke.

"You don't think it's too revealing?" questioned Haley.

"No I wish there was more revealing but it will do." said Brooke.

"So where are the kids"asked Haley.

"Oh um Karen took them." said Brooke.

"Who is Karen?" asked Haley.

"Oh that's Lucas' aunt." said Brooke

"Oh" said Haley.

"Well she really can't take care of Brandon and Clair, because she has Lauren but tonight I asked if she could take them for tonight and tomorrow night." said Brooke

"Oh what's tomorrow night?" asked Haley.

"The victory party." said Brooke

"Victory party?"questioned Haley.

"No matter who wins, Lucas and Nathan always celebrate. It's like the biggest party. Bigger then Sean Combs' party." said Brooke.

"Luke and I always ask Karen to watch them for two to three days this way we have no interruptions and we don't have to worry about them. Karen is happy to do anyways so." said Brooke.

"That must be nice" said Haley.

"Oh it is but I miss my children. Now come on we have to meet Peyton at the arena. " said Brooke.

**

* * *

At the Arena.**

They got there an hour and half before tip off and Haley, Peyton and Brooke were in their private box, away from the screaming fans and gold digging wives. They had requested for their own box because after an incident with Brooke and another basketball players wife, they refused to sit with them.

"So does anyone want anything?"asked Haley.

"No thanks, but can I take your coat" said Brooke.

"No" said Haley, still worried about her outfit.

"HALEY!" screamed Brooke

"Come on, let me see Haley" said Peyton.

"Alright"responded Haley, as she removed her coat.

"Wow" said Peyton, then gave a little whistle.

She was wearing a black and gold lace halter top, with a plunging back line. With it she wore skin tight jeans and a pair of black heeled boots.

"Okay can I have my coat back now." asked Haley.

"No Haley you will have half the guys here, including Nathan, drooling." said Peyton

"Fine" said Haley, truth was she wanted to show up Nathan Scott. She knew he only thought of her as the hired help, but she would be damned if he treated her like crap. She recently found out that Nathan wasn't as messy as she had thought he was. He left his apartment the way he did because he wanted her to pick it up for him. She was so upset when she found this out. "Uh that jerk" she thought to herself.

"I am going to get something to drink. Are you guys sure you don't want anything." asked Haley.

"We don't have to go out there. We get served." said Brooke

"Oh well I um want to get a walk so" said Haley.

She went to get a drink she told Brooke, but the truth was that she wanted to see the arena. She had never been to a basketball game before not even in highschool. She never really understood this sport. While she was deep in thought though Haley bumped into a solid chest.

"Listen why don't you" the person stopped in mid sentence when he realized who it was.

"I am sorry Nathan I wasn't looking where I was going." said Haley, still having trouble with looking him eye to eye, because she only reached his shoulders with the boots she was wearing.

"Yeah whatever" said Nathan as he brushed her off and went to the locker room.

" Bastard." said Haley out loud, to no one in particular.

"I hope your not talking about me" said someone behind Haley.

Haley turned around and was met with the most amazing green eyes she has ever seen.

"No it wasn't you" said Haley.

"Then you must have meant Nathan" he said.

"I'm Haley." she told him.

"Frank Kellermen" he said, picking up her hand and kissing it.

Haley blushed. Never had she beentreated likethat before.

"What's a gorgeous girl like you doing wondering these buildings by yourself?" he asked

"Oh I was looking for the concession stand" said Haley.

"Want do you want" asked Frank.

"Um a sprite would be fine." said Haley.

"Thanks" said Haley, as Frank came back with a sprite in hand.

"Look I have to warm up but can I see you again tonight." asked Frank.

"Oh um well I will be at the after party tomorrow night."said Haley.

"Would you like to go together?" he asked

"Well I will be at the place already. What if we met up" asked Haley. She was never this forward, but maybe it was her clothes and make up that made her feel like a different person.

"That would be great Haley" said Frank as he kissed her cheek.

Haley went back to Brooke and Peyton with a huge grin on her face.

"What is with you" asked Brooke, taking a sip of her champagne

"Oh nothing I just met the most incredible man." said Haley with a dreamy smile on her face.

When Brooke heard this she spit the champagne that she had in her mouth out.

"WHAT!" she said, feeling that her plan was out of proportion.

"Who is it" asked Peyton

"His name is Frank Kellermen." said Haley.

* * *

I guess I should end it here.

Should I continue?

Please review

Britt


	4. Half Time

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 4 Half Time

It was half time at the game and Haley had just about no voice left, because she was screaming so hard. Behind Haley, Brooke and Peyton kept on glancing at each other.

"_WHAT" said Brooke_

"_Who is it?" asked Peyton._

"_His name is Frank Kellermen" said Haley_

Peyton couldn't believe it Frank Kellermen. The one person the Scott boys truly despised.

Brooke was emotional in shock, Haley really couldn't have meant The Frank Kellermen, not the one who raped Nathan's ex-girlfriend.

Everyone knew of Frank Kellermen and his ways. He would sweet talk a girl get her into bed and then slip her a drug and then rape her. He was never convicted of his charges, because noone could ever get a girl to stand against him in trial.

"Haley, is he about 5'11, blonde hair and green eyes?" asked Brooke

"Yeah, oh those eyes" said Haley, thinking about him.

"Haley, Frank is"started Brooke, but was cut off by a loud knock at the door.

"Miss James, this is a letter from Mr. Kellermen" said the man.

"Thank you" responded Haley.

Haley looked down at the letter that had his handwriting on.

"_Dear Haley,_

_I realized that we only met briefly but I fell as though we are connected through a special bond. Tomorrow when we met, would you like to skip the party and go to a movie instead. The party scene is not for me and I would love your company somewhere else._

_With all my heart,_

_Frank._

_P.S. Here is my cell number call me (1-646-983-7739)"_

"Well Brooke looks like I won't be going to your party." whispered Haley to herself.

She neatly put the letter into her bag.

"What did the letter say" asked Peyton.

"Oh nothing just that he feels a strong connection towards me." said Haley, getting the feeling that her friends were not to fond of Frank.

"Brooke and I are going to go to the bathroom. We will be right back." said Peyton.

"Okay" said Haley, a little confused.

In the restroom

"Brooke she can not do this. Nathan hates Frank." started Peyton

"I know but maybe this will work out. Nathan wouldn't want anything to happen to anyone in his family. What I mean is Clair and Brandon love Haley. So I am thinking Nathan would protect Haley. What I do know for sure though is tomorrow we are not letting Haley alone for one minute." said Brooke.

"You know what surprises me though is Frank never writes something like that. He takes his time and likes to enjoy the hunt." said Peyton.

"I know what Haley told me doesn't sound like Frank." said Brooke, as they began to exit the bathroom.

"Lets not say much and figure out what is going on." said Peyton

"Hey Hales, how is the game going" asked Peyton.

"Good the Nuggets are down by 6 points and Frank was taken out of the game something about unsports men like conduct. The boys are amazing against each other." said Haley.

The game continued and the Pistons won. The score was 105 to 118.

"Wow what an exciting game." said Haley.

"Now we have to wait for the boys to come" said Brooke as they started walking towards the locker room.

"Hey Nathan great game" said Peyton

"Shut up" said Nathan as he passed by her

"Fine asshole." said Peyton

"What's his problem." asked Haley.

"Oh nothing but Frank got to him again" said Lucas as he came out of the visitors locker room.

"Frank" whispered Haley.

"Yeah Frank Kellermen, the one that got kicked out of the game. They have a rivalry between each other."said Lucas.

Haley looked down at her feet. The one guy who actually took an interest in her and her boss' brother hated him. Well that wasn't going to stop her from seeing him. It was her life and every one deserves a chance.

* * *

Lucas and Brooke went home to an empty home. They were running upstairs when they realized that Haley was waiting downstairs.

"Haley you know we have a spare bedroom that you can take." said Lucas

"That's okay I am going to call a cab." said Haley.

"Okay" said Brooke.

Haley went to the kitchen and saw that Nathan was sitting outside staring at the moon.

"You know it won't change." said Haley.

"Yeah that's what I like about it" said Nathan.

"What happened earlier." asked Haley.

"Nothing one of my teammates got on my nerve and I blew" said Nathan.

"Oh I am sorry" said Haley, as she sat down next to him.

"Not that it's not nice but what are you doing out here?"asked Nathan

"Oh I was about to call a cab. Brooke and Lucas are inside and well the kids aren't home. I am sure you get the picture. I mean you are on every single tabloid and magazine saying that you did it with her and I am going to shut up now" said Haley as she blushed

"I am sorry I just start to babble when I am nervous. I mean" started Haley.

"Haley, Haley" said Nathan, taking Haley out of her babbling phase.

"What"said Haley.

"I get it" said Nathan.

"So did you call the cab?" asked Nathan

"Um no I saw you out here and I wanted to see if you were okay." said Haley.

"Thanks, Listen do you want to stay with me. I mean it gets lonely with just me and my two dogs .I have a spare bedroom that you can take." said Nathan

"Are you sure. I really don't want to intrude on you."said Haley, not knowing what was going on with her. She hated him, how can they be friendly.

"Haley it's late." said Nathan, leading the way to his "apartment."

"Hey Duke, Rex, you remember to Haley." said Nathan as he greeted his two pincers.

"Hey guys" said Haley, as she knelt beside Nathan as Rex licked her face. Then Duke went over to Haley.

Nathan stood in his kitchen as he watched the seen unfold. (What am I doing she is too young) thought Nathan. (I need to get her out of my mind).

That night Haley slept at Nathan's place.

* * *

It was around 1 o'clock when Haley was jolted awake by a thunderstorm. She hated to admit it but whenever she sees a scary movie or a thunderstorm always freaked her out and she could never go to sleep.

Haley quietly went to Nathan's room.

"Nathan, Nathan" whispered Haley.

When he didn't wake up Haley gently nudged his shoulder.

"Nathan" she said again.

"Huh, Haley what is it, it's one in the morning," he said groggily.

"I got scared from the storm, can I stay here with you." asked Haley

The only answer she got was Nathan moving over to make room for her.

"Thank you" said Haley.

In the middle of the night by some power Nathan's arms moved around Haley to hug her close to him.

They both slept soundly that night and peacefully for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Well I am sorry it took me so long, but I had some writer's block for this chapter.

I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review.

For Libberty Belle:The answers to some of your questions are at the top in my little disclaimer and yes Lucas and Brooke were married. He was 21 she was 20. Brandon is 4 and Clair is 3. When she had Brandon she was 21 then Clair followed at age 22.

B


	5. Party Time

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 5

Nathan woke up and felt somebody in his arms.

He saw Haley sleeping in his arms and thought she looked like an angel. Duke and Rex were sleeping on Haley's side of the bed.

"Hey Duke, Rex. Come on let's go" said Nathan, as he slowly got out of bed trying not to wake Haley up and take the dogs for a jog.

Haley eventually woke up to an empty bed and having no idea where she was. The sleep finally was wiped from her eyes and she realized she was at Nathan's place.

Haley went downstairs and saw no dogs or Nathan, but there was a note.

"**I left for a jog I should be back at noon. Eat breakfast and don't worry about the dogs." Nate**

Haley was shocked she didn't ever recall Nathan being as nice as he was. What all of a sudden changed?

Haley made breakfast and tried to tidy up a bit before Nathan came back. Sure the place was clean but Haley was like a clean freak. She wanted everything to be nice and presentable.

At noon Nathan finally came back from his jog, and opened his house door to the aroma of bacon and eggs.

" Something smells really good." said Nathan.

"Oh yeah I made some bacon and eggs. I left some food out for the dogs but it seems they already knew that." said Haley, as the dogs rushed for their food.

"Good thing I guess they were hungry." said Nathan.

"Um I have to go I need to start studying." said Haley.

"Studying?" repeated Nathan, as everything rushed back at him. Of course she had to study she was still in college.

"Yeah um I am studying for my exams and.." started Haley

"Do you need a ride." offered Nathan

"If you don't mind" said Haley.

"Can I take a shower first." said Nathan

"Um yeah you smell" said Haley, as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh I am going to get you" said Nathan, as he raced after Haley.

"Nathan no, Nathan. Stop!" giggled Haley, as Nathan was tickling her.

"Say Nathan's the greatest, and smells perfect." said Nathan.

"Nooooooooooooo.. Okay okay I give, Nathan's the greatest and smells perfect." said Haley.

"Was that so hard?" asked Nathan.

"Yes because now I smell like a pig" said Haley.

"You know you and I could take a shower together." flirted Nathan

"I don't think that's a good idea you might not be able to keep your hands off me" flirted back Haley.

"Oh I can but can you keep your hands off me?" said Nathan hotly.

"Go take a shower basketball star."said Haley

Nathan went to take a shower and Haley sat in the living room reflecting on what happened.

Nathan came down the stairs not 15 minutes later.

"Okay come on" said Nathan

They hopped into his Escalade and left.

They reached her dorm and just as Haley was leaving Nathan asked her a question.

"Are you going to the after party tonight?" asked Nathan.

"Oh um I am not sure" said Haley.

"Please come, I promise to keep all the drunks away from you." said Nathan.

"Okay" said Haley. She couldn't resist his blue eyes. He drew her in with his blue eyes.

Nathan drove off and thought about what was happening with Haley. He was flirting with her a lot and the thing was that Nathan was really starting to like her.

Haley went into her dorm and thought about Nathan and why she shouldn't go to the party with him.

(Wait Frank) Haley forgot all about him. She was going to have to call one of them to tell them no, but who?

Haley took out her phone book and looked for Frank Kellerman's number.

Haley called him but only got his voice mail.

"_Hey Frank I am sorry to call you but tonight I can't go out with you. I am sorry again" said Haley_

Haley was now afraid what if Frank came to the after party.

It was around 7:30, when Haley got the cab.

(I can't believe I am doing this for Nathan) thought Haley, but she really was. There was a change in him this morning that she enjoyed. She loved the way he was so nice and how he flirted with her. It made her feel wanted. She never felt that way before by a guy.

Haley arrived at the party by 8' o clock.

Apparently no one was here.

"Brooke, Luke?" asked Haley as she opened the door with her key.

"Haley you made it" said Brooke.

"Yeah well I said I would come" said Haley.

"You know you left all the clothes that we bought here. Let's find you something better to wear." said Brooke

Brooke took Haley upstairs and looked for the perfect outfit for her.

After an hour Brooke found Haley the perfect outfit which was hard for Haley because it wasn't her style.

"Brooke I know you like to help me dress but this really doesn't cover anything. I look like a slut." said Haley, as she once again tried to pull down her micro mini jean skirt.

"Stop whining you look good Haley and you don't look slutty. Trust me" said Brooke.

Haley was wearing a micro mini jean skirt and a violet lace up corset top.

"I don't look slutty Brooke my boobs are popping out. I can't wear this top" said Haley and she took another top with her and went to the bathroom to change.

She came out in a dark brown crowlneck halter top. She left her hair down and added a pair of Brooke's boots to her outfit.

As Haley reached the last step, people had already arrived and seemed to stop to look at her.

"So you're the life of the party huh?" asked a voice from behind her.

"Hardly" laughed Haley, as she turned to fully look at Nathan.

"So this really hot girl is coming here tonight and I was wondering if you saw her" said Nathan with his smirk.

"Really well I can't say I have" said Haley.

"Want to help me look for her?" asked Nathan.

"I don't know your making this girl a little jealous" said Haley.

"Really well then I am sorry my lady" said Nathan.

"Are you drunk?" asked Haley.

"Maybe a little. Come on." said Nathan, he took Haley's hand and brought her to the kitchen.

"And what would you like to drink" asked Nathan.

"Um a coke is fine" said Haley.

"No alcohol?" asked Nathan.

"No alcohol" said Haley.

"Okay" said Nathan.

He went out back and left Haley in the kitchen feeling a little uncomfortable, until a hand tapped her shoulder from behind.

"Hey Haley" said Frank.

"Frank, hey" said Haley.

"So you decided to come to the party." said Frank.

"I um left you a message earlier I was hoping you got it." said Haley.

He was scaring her, every time she moved he would move with her.

"I waited outside your dorm for you" said Frank.

"I am sorry but I made a promise to Brooke, I can't lie to my boss" said Haley.

"Oh but it's okay to lie to me" said Frank, as he roughly grabbed Haley''s arms.

"Let go of me" said Haley.

"I want to know what does he have that I don't?" asked Frank, but before he got an answer from Haley, Nathan sent him a message. He hit him square in the jaw.

"She said let go" said Nathan, as he stood in front of Haley.

"This isn't over Scott" said Frank as he left.

"Are you okay?" asked Nathan

"I have to go" said Haley.

"Come on I will take you." said Nathan.

Nathan drove Haley home and decided to bring her to her front door.

"Look Haley I am sorry I wasn't there to..." started Nathan.

"Hush, it wasn't your fault I should have just went out with Frank, but I decided to got to the party with you, which I was having a good time by the way." said Haley.

"Me to" said Nathan

"So um I better go" said Haley.

"Yeah me too, I got an early flight tomorrow morning"said Nathan

"Where are you going?" asked Haley.

"A game I have in Boston" said Nathan.

"Oh" said Haley.

"Bye Haley" said Nathan

"Bye" said Haley.

Nathan turned to leave but not before he quickly grabbed Haley and kissed her passionately. He left quickly, leaving Haley there to only see his retreating form.

Haley went inside her apartment and slid down the door with a smile on her face. She was still breathless from the kiss and she was happy that it happened, but was the kiss real or was he just drunk?

* * *

And I am leaving you guys with that thought? Was it real or a drunken kiss in a heated passion?

Review Review and you may find out

P.S. Sorry guys that it took me so long.

Thank you for all the reviews.


	6. Making Something out of Nothing

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 6 Making something out of Nothing

The loud thunder woke her from her sleep. It was another rainy day and all she could think about was the kiss that happened one week ago with Nathan Scott. The kiss felt so real and yet she wasn't sure if it really was and that was driving her crazy, she couldn't think about anything other than his soft lips touching hers. The tingling sensation that she felt when his lips touched upon hers, was never like before. Okay sure she didn't really kiss a lot of guys but this kiss set her body on fire, like all she wanted to do was throw him on the couch and tear his clothes off.

Haley was taken out of her thoughts when the doorbell rang. There stood a guy holding a bouquet of mixed roses.

"Haley James?" asked the guy.

"Yes" said Haley.

"These are for you. Have a nice day." said the guy

Haley took the flowers and brought them into the house.

There was a card but it had no name on it. It just said _I'm sorry._

Haley looked at the card puzzled. So the kiss was fake? Haley was so confused, no one wrote on the card, telling her who they were. So Haley assumed Nathan wrote it but did he? Tears sprung to her eyes at the thought that the kiss was fake. NO she wasn't going to cry, not over Nathan Scott. What was she thinking she knew he was fake. God he even left the next day after the kiss. What was she thinking it was time to move on and she was.

She called up Frank three days ago, after he called to apologize, and got his answering machine she told him that she was sorry too but she never heard back from him.

Just as Haley was going to put the flowers in a vase the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" asked Haley.

"Hi Haley" said the male voice.

"Frank?" asked Haley.

"Yeah. Look Haley we got off to a really bad start and that night I was mad because my mom told me something bad and I started to drink, then when I went to your dorm and you weren't there, I consumed more alcohol and I just want to let you know I am sorry. Haley please go on another date with me." said Frank.

Haley stood stunned. What would she say let's give the relationship another go or forget about the one guy who had given an interest in her.

"Okay Frank, but it has to be on my terms." said Haley.

"Oh Haley you won't be sorry I promise." said Frank just as he hung up.

As Haley hung up the phone she looked at the clock and realized she would be late for work

* * *

"Hi Hales" said Lucas as he was coming down the stairs with his suitcase. 

"Hi Luke, where are you headed to?" asked Haley.

"Game in New York. I should be home in two days. Brooke is upstairs she is having a fit, something about can't finding her new fabrics." said Lucas.

"That's because I moved them to her work area this way she would only have to work in one room and not be bothered by the kids." said Haley.

"You know Haley you really should consider moving in here. We have so much space and we wouldn't mind having you around. I know Nathan wouldn't mind either." said Lucas but the thing about Nathan he whispered so she couldn't hear him.

"Oh Luke you know I can't life as a College student by night gets hectic and I would be able to study with psycho Brooke around" laughed Haley and Lucas also laughed.

"Yeah well just think about it" said Luke as he left the house.

"Haley is that you?" questioned Brooke who was screaming downstairs.

"It's me Brooke" said Haley as she hung her jacket up in the coatrack.

"Thank god, do you know where my new fabrics are?" asked Brooke as she quickly hurried downstairs.

"Yeah they are in your work room right next to the closet and your computer in the corner." said Haley as she grabbed some magazines and put them on the coffee table and let Duke and Rex outside to go to the bathroom. Then she got the vacuum cleaner and started vacuuming the rug.

"Haley" said Brandon as he came down in his NBA pajamas. He looked so cute just like his dad with his dirty blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey Brandon" said Haley as she stopped her vacuum and picked up the 4 year old.

"What do you want for breakfast buddy?" asked Haley.

"Pancakes" said Brandon.

"Okay" said Haley as she put Brandon down and went into the kitchen to get the pancake batter and a pan.

"Brandon, can you get Rex and Duke for me" asked Haley as she saw straight outside and saw the dogs waiting to be let inside the house.

When the dogs were let into the house they went straight to Haley and greeted her hello and also they wanted food.

"Okay, Okay guys I know I know" said Haley as she petted both their head and placed their food on the floor, then she went back to making pancakes, when the door bell rang and in came Peyton and Jenny.

"Hi Hales" said Peyton.

"HI Peyton, Jenny, just in time I just finished making pancakes." said Haley.

"Really, because I am so starved" said Peyton.

"Yum do I smell pancakes?" asked Brooke as the aroma of the food hit her nostrils.

"Yep" said Haley as she washed the dishes.

"Come on Haley eat with us." said Brooke as she sat down at the table and looked at all the fresh fruit and freshly squeezed orange juice that accommodated it.

"I can't Brooke I have so much to due and finals in 4 hours" said Haley.

"Fine" said Brooke a little disappointed.

* * *

Haley then put on her jacket and went to Nathan's "apartment." 

She slowly slipped off her jacket and went around picking up some books and his play station 2 and putting it away. Then she made her way to the kitchen and cleaned whatever dirty dishes that were in the sink.

She still didn't realize that someone was home and she went into the bathroom, only to find a woman's bra. Haley gasped. She had tears in her eyes as she realized that the bra belonged to another woman. She desperately wanted to leave the house but she had to clean his house. When she went to put the bra in the bedroom though she saw a blonde woman in bed with her face toward the window.

As she left the blonde woman turned her had to the retreating form and closing door.

"Nate" said the blonde woman.

All Haley could do was bite down on her finger so that she wouldn't squeak. The woman sounded older then a twenty year, way older.

Again the woman asked if it was Nathan and Haley quickly hurried down the stairs and took her jacket and left the house. She had tears coming down her face she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. She had fallen for Nathan after he kissed her and now knowing that he was with another woman and that the kiss was fake made her feel like she wanted to die. She quickly left the Scott's home through the back hoping that she wouldn't get caught. She had to put an end to this job it was killing her even though she needed the money. She was going to give Brooke a month in advance notice and then that would be it.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Nathan's apartment: 

Nathan just came back from the store and saw that his games and books had been neatly put away and the dirty dishes that once were in the sinks were now put nicely away in the cabinets.

(I guess she is here) thought Nathan.

"Nathan oh Nathan were have you been I have been worried sick" said the blonde woman from earlier.

"Mom, I told you I had to go for a jog early" said Nathan as he hugged his mom.

Deb Scott was happy to she her second son Nathan. When she called the Scott brothers to she if she could come over they eagerly agreed. They both missed their mom.

"Have you seen Lucas?" asked Nathan.

"No, I think he told me he would be away for the first couple of days of my stay" said Deb.

"That's right I forgot. Hey mom did you see a petite brunette around?" asked Nathan.

"No but I think someone was here earlier. I didn't know if it was you."said Deb.

"Oh" said Nathan.

He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. Her lips tasted so good. She felt so perfect in his arms, he just wished he could tell her that but he was afraid. Afraid of what she would say to him. Did she like it? Was she repulsed by it? He didn't know and he wished he could. She plagued his every dream. Her smile, her laugh and those lips.

"Why?" asked his mother, but Nathan went to another place, thinking about Nathan.

"Nathan honey, Nathan"said Deb as she waved her hand in front of her sons face.

"Huh" said Nathan as he was shaken out of his thoughts.

"Honey why do you ask?" asked Deb as she raised her eyebrow.

"No reason she is just supposed to clean my house" said Nathan.

"Sure honey and I am Mrs. Clean. Sweetie I saw that look in your eyes she is not just the maid. Is she?" asked Deb.

"No but mom"said Nathan

"I know your father would be mad."said Deb.

"He already hates Brooke and she is a fashion designer. Haley is well Haley is Haley. At night she goes to school and in the day she works as a maid. I mean imagine dad." said Nathan.

"Does she like you?" asked Deb

"I don't know. We sort of kissed last week. Although she might think I was drunk." said Nathan.

"Nathan"said Deb.

"I know mom but still she is gorgeous. I really wanted you to meet her today but I guess she left."said Nathan.

"Okay honey I still have all week and maybe I can talk to your father about it." said Deb as Nathan walked passed her.

"Oh and Nahan go take a shower." said Deb.

"Thanks mom" said Nathan

* * *

End of Chapter 6: What do you guys think. Nice twist huh and you all probably thought he was cheatingon Haley. I was going to make him sleep with someone else but decided that maybe him hurting Haley was a little too much playedout andI decided maybe alittle twist in who was sleeping in his bed would have been better. ;) 

Thank you guys so much for the reviews they are the best and you guys are the best. I am sorry that I haven't been able to update. I know it took me long to get this one out. Hopefully I will be able to get the next one out sooner but I cant make any promises.

Thank you guys once and again and PLEASE REVIEW )


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 7

One week, a whole week and Nathan was going insane. Where was she? Was she okay? Did she come in earlier?

"Brooke" said Nathan as he entered the house.

"Nathan what are you doing here" asked Brooke.

"Is Haley here I have to talk to her" said Nathan.

"No she didn't tell you she resigned from her job something about not being able to keep work and school together." said Brooke.

"And you didn't stop her?"asked Nathan.

"No it wasn't in my place to do so, but she is going to work one more month here for me to find a replacement." said Brooke.

"Where is she?" asked Nathan

"I don't know Nathan and don't you have a flight to catch?" asked Brooke.

"Honey I'm home" said Lucas as he walked through the front door.

"Luke" said Brooke as she ran to her husband and jumped into his arms.

"Hi Brookie I missed you and were are my two children" said Lucas as he was looking for his kids.

"Daddy" said Brandon.

"Hey buddy where is your sister" asked Lucas as he was carrying Brandon on his shoulders.

"Hey Nate" said Luke as he saw his younger brother.

"Hey Luke" said Nathan.

"Are you alright man?" asked Lucas.

"No Haley resigned" said Nathan.

"What!" said Lucas.

"Nice going Nathan I didn't tell him" said Brooke as she took Brandon from Lucas.

"Haley is not here" said Nathan.

"So I thought you didn't like her" said Lucas with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't but my house is a mess and I need someone to clean it and she did the best job" lied Nathan.

"Nate don't lie to me" said Lucas.

"I like her"said Nathan.

"We know. So what are you going to do about it" asked Lucas as he stared at Nathan.

"Daddy" said Clair as she jumped in her father's arms.

Nathan looked back at Lucas stared at him.

"I don't know but I can't do anything right now"said Nathan.

"Why not?" asked Lucas.

"I have to play a game" said Nathan as he left the house.

Lucas sat with Clair and watched as Nathan left, he shook his head at him. (What are we going to do) thought Lucas.

* * *

Nathan left that night with thoughts of how to get Haley back. He missed having her around her witty comments always kept him on track, her smile wiped away any doubts he had in his mind. She had a charm about her that kept him on his toes, she was unpredictable and he liked that. She was unlike any girl he had ever dated. She was the ONE. That was the only thought he kept going back to. The one girl in the whole world who completed him. He needed her. As soon as he landed in Boston he would play the game and then get the rest of the week off, he had to get Haley back.

* * *

Haley was in her room studying when the phone rang. 

"Hello?" asked Haley.

"Hi Haley, it's Frank" said the person.

"Hi Frank" said Haley.

"Do you want to grab a bite when I come back?" asked Frank

"When will that be?" asked Haley.

"Soon in about 1 week" said Frank.

"Sure" said Haley.

"Great see you then" said Frank.

Haley hung the phone up and thought about how much her life changed from a small town girl to living here and working for one of the hottest designers around. It was a shame though that she had to give it up.

She had called her brother in Tree Hill a small town in North Carolina, she was going to return home after she finished one more class which ended in a month. She was then going to try to fill her dream in owing a store of her own.

* * *

A month passed and Brooke was crying the last day Haley came in. Nathan was again on the road. He was unable to get off because Frank had off and the team needed him. He thought that it was okay because he needed the time to think about how to get Haley back not knowing she was in a relationship with Frank. Their relationship was hidden and it was kept hidden very well, away from the papparozzi. 

"This past month Haley I have never been happier" said Frank as he was helping Haley pack boxes in her room.

"I haven't had this much fun" said Haley.

"I think this is the last of it. No actually it's not Haley I have one more thing" said Frank.

"What is it?" asked Haley.

"I know it's only been a month but I love you Haley James and I want to spend my life with you. Will you marry me?" asked Frank

Haley stood stunned as Frank got down on bended knee and opened a box with a beautiful round cut engagement ring with diamonds surrounding it.

"Frank" said Haley.

"I know it's sudden but I really do love you Haley." said Frank.

* * *

What does Haley say yes or no? I am sorry it took so long. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Haley stared at the ring. It was very pretty and here was a man who said he loved her down on one knee ready to give her the world and yet she was hung up on Nathan.

"I don't know what to say" said Haley.

"Say yes please Haley make my world complete" said Frank as he stood up and looked in her eyes.

She saw love in his eyes, pure love.

"I...I... guess I say yes" said Haley.

"Yes?" said Frank as excitement grew in his eyes

"Yes" said Haley.

Frank picked Haley up and twirled her around.

"I love you" said Frank.

Haley just hugged him back unable to say those words.

"Can we have a long engagement though I want to get married in Tree Hill with my family." said Haley.

"Of course" said Frank.

Haley cracked a smile, she was unhappy but she had a man who loved her and she couldn't throw that away.

* * *

In the Scott home Lucas and Brooke were trying to help Nathan over the phone planning what to do when he came back to get Haley back.

"Nathan we have to do something romantic so that you can tell her you love her" said Brooke.

"I know Brooke but what you spent the most time with her" said Nathan.

"How about..." started Brooke as she came up with a perfect plan.

* * *

Brooke just got off the phone with Nathan when her cell phone started to ring.

"Hello?" asked Brooke.

"Hi Brooke it's Haley" she said.

"Hi Haley please tell me you are staying?" asked Brooke.

"No but I have good news at least I think it's good news" said Haley.

"What?" asked Brooke.

"I'm engaged" said Haley.

"WHAT" screamed Brooke which startled Lucas who had fallen asleep on the kitchen counter.

"I'm engaged to Frank, now before you say anything he really is a great guy" said Haley.

Haley waited a few minutes for Brooke to respond but she got nothing.

"Brooke, Brooke?" asked Haley.

"I have to go Haley congrats" said a shell shocked Brooke.

Haley got off the phone and looked at Frank

"What did Brooke say?" asked Frank.

"Congrats" said Haley, upset that Brooke didn't seem happy.

"So why are you so upset?" asked Frank as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Never mind, I can't wait to get to Tree Hill" said Haley as she leaned into his embrace.

Meanwhile Nathan was just getting off the airplane to go home and get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry it's short, hope you guys like it. 


	9. Chapter 9

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 9

He got to his brother's house and noticed the lights were still on.

"Luke?" said Nathan as he went into the house.

"Yeah Nate come in the kitchen" said Lucas.

"She's engaged Nathan" said Brooke as she saw her brother in law

"What?" said Nathan.

"Haley's engaged man" said Lucas.

"To who, it better not be Frank" said Nathan

"Well it is" said Brooke.

"But you just talked to her she didn't say anything" said Nathan.

"I'm sorry Nate" said Luke.

"This has to be a sick joke" said Nathan, as pain etched into his features.

"I'm sorry Nathan" said Brooke for the first time in her life being sincere to Nathan. Her heart went out to him. He really did fall in love with her.

"I got to go" said Nathan as he stormed out of the house and went to his apartment.

Once he got there he looked at the place spotless clean he left it that way because it reminded him of Haley. He couldn't believe five minutes ago he was planning a way to get her know his plans came crashing down.

He was angry, infuriated. He took the first thing he saw and threw it, which happened to be his PS2. He couldn't take it he felt like his heart was ripped in two. His eyes saw nothing but red as he terrorized his house, throwing any object in sight, but then his eyes landed on her shawl that she had left early. It was her mother's shawl and he really thought about burning it but decided not to. He decided to give it to Brooke to give it to her. After his outburst his house seemed like a tornado had hit it. Glasses broken, plates smashed, holes in the wall, it was complete and total mess. He observed the room and realized it was how he felt broken, pieces of him missing, his heart was smashed. He lost again to Frank but it wasn't that, that hurt it was who Frank had Haley. The funny, sweet, caring, generous, beautiful, shy college student who in the few weeks he had known her made him fall in love with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley sat in the car watching the road pass her by. As she thought more and more about it getting engaged to Frank was not a good idea, but she couldn't take it back. Her heart belong to Nathan but he didn't know he had it, plus he wasn't around. He wasn't stable, he wasn't a one woman man, and the sad part was her heart didn't care, but her mind which usually always won in a matter like this told her not to love him.

"You alright Hales" asked Frank.

The loose way he said her name made her skin crawl as he spoke.

"Fine" was all she could squeak out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been 2 months since Haley left Denver and moved to Tree Hill, North Carolina.

Her family had accepted Frank with open arms but Haley wished they hated him. They were planning a small wedding but Frank kept inviting more people and Haley wanted Brooke to be there and Peyton with the kids and Lucas and Jake and Nathan she wanted Nathan not to be there but she really wanted Nathan to be the groom. She shook her head at that thought they didn't know each other that long and she was having these kind of thoughts.

"So Haley you have the invitations?" asked Jack her older brother.

"Yeah I'm sending them out today" said Haley.

"I saw Frank earlier sending out his invitations so much for a small wedding huh?" asked Jack.

"Yeah I just want to be happy" said Haley.

"You don't love him" said Jack as he saw his sisters eyes flicker with hurt.

"No" said Haley.

"Then why the wedding?" asked Jack.

"Because the one I love doesn't love me back" said Haley as she walked away, tears falling down her cheeks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1 week later Brooke received an invitation in the mail.

Mr. Frank Kellermen and Miss Haley James invite you to there wedding in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

As Brooke read over the invitation her heart dropped and her stomach turned. They didn't know where she went to and now getting an invitation in the mail about her wedding was sickening.

"Luke look at this"said Brooke as she handed him the invitation.

He looked and felt relieved that they had heard from Haley but the fact that it was a marriage invitation hurt, as he looked at the invitation. As he re read the invitation the phone rang and Brooke went to get it.

"Hello" said Brooke.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS! SHE CAN'T MARRY HIM" angrily stated Peyton on the other end of the phone.

"I know but we have to go" said Brooke.

"This can't be happening" said Peyton as she tried to calm down.

"We have to think of a plan to get Nathan and Haley together before she gets married" said Brooke.

"How?" asked Peyton.

"Let's invite Nathan and get him to Tree Hill let's tell him that we all need a break from this high paced life and we are going to a small town" said Brooke.

"Alright" said Peyton as she too tried to think of ideas.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan, Brooke, Lucas, Claire, Brandon, Jenny, Peyton, and Jake all got off the plane and arrived in Tree Hill, North Carolina.

"So what now?" asked Nathan.

"Well we get rooms" said Brooke

"Can we hurry up" asked Nathan as he put his ear phones back in his ears and picked up his luggage.

Brooke glanced at Peyton and then at their husbands. They all knew the plan all they had to do was get them in the same room at the right time.

But fate had plans of their own

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Nathan waited for his family and friends he stood outside the airport and smelled the air. It was clean not polluted and the sun beam just enough for it to be a gorgeous day. It was nothing like Denver or Detroit, it was clean and beautiful.

As Nathan kept listing to his Cd player, someone from behind him bumped into him.

"Why don't you watch were your going" said Nathan, as he turned to look at the person and his breath hitched.

"Oh I'm so sorry" said the person.

"Haley" whispered Nathan, his angry demeanor gone and left in his voice was happiness and pain.

"Nathan" said Haley as her eyes sparkled and shined as she spoke his name.

"What are you doing here?" asked Nathan trying not to sound glad that she was here but trying to cover the fact that the way he asked was with nervousness.

"I'm here to get my sister" said Haley, still glad that Nathan was here which meant that the whole gang was here.

"Oh well Brooke and everyone is getting there stuff were here to get away from Denver." said Nathan.

"Oh" said Haley. He didn't know she was getting married nor did it look like he cared. His personality changed from happy to see her to once again before they met cold, heartless Nathan.

"I got to go my girlfriend is probably wondering were I am" said Nathan.

"Girlfriend" said Haley, her heart breaking as he spoke.

"Yeah Cassie, I'm so happy I met her on the road" said Nathan.

"Good for you Nathan" her voice cracked as she spoke trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Yeah and I heard your engaged congrats on that" said Nathan, even though Cassie was a lie he wanted to hurt her to cause her the same pain she had been putting him through and by the way her whole face turned white and the shakingness in her voice helped confirm his idea.

"Yeah um Frank and I are getting married in a couple of days" said Haley.

That hit him like a ton of bricks now he knew why his family wanted to get away to see her wedding.

"Oh" said Nathan.

"I have to go Nathan, it was good seeing you again" said Haley as the tears formed in her eyes as she left.

Nathan stood there with heart ache and pain as he watched the one he love walk away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's chapter 9 what do you think? Hope you enjoy it!


	10. Chapter 10

Summary: Lucas,26, is a basketball star fr the Denver Nuggets, He is married to Brooke Davis,25, fashion Designer, with two kids. Life gets hectic when you have two kids and your wife also works, so he decides to hire a nanny/ maid.

Haley,20, she would work as a maid/baby-sitter and as a waitress in order to pay her rent and to pay college bills. She dreams to one day own her own little café. Nathan,25, is the star basketball player of the Detroit Pistons. He is a playboy and never gives a damn about anyone especially females. As soon as he gets you into bed, you never see him again. But at heart he does care for people specially his family. (Lucas, Clair, Brandon, and yes even Brooke.)

This story is AU. Naley / Brucas/ Jeyton.

I don't own any one except Lucas and Brooke's two children.

I got my inspiration for this story from watching The Nanny.

I wanted to make a switch I earlier had said that Nathan was 26, but I wanted to make him 25 instead sorry for the mix up. Also instead of Nathan being 6'2 he is 6'4 and Lucas is 6'3.

Chapter 10

It had been a day after bumping into Haley at the airport he went to a bar that was in town. He couldn't believe it his family lied to him and she was getting married tomorrow. But he realized that this might be his second chance to get her back.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" asked Nathan to the bartender.

"Sure" said the bartender.

"Do you know where a Haley James lives?" asked Nathan.

"Yeah" said the bartender as he wrote her address on a napkin and handed it to Nathan.

"Thanks" said Nathan.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucas walked down the stairs and saw Haley sitting by the fireplace in the living room. He wanted to tell her about Frank but he couldn't he didn't know how.

"Hales what are you doing up?" asked Lucas.

"I was thinking" said Haley.

"About what?" asked Lucas.

"Frank and the wedding" said Haley.

"Oh" said Lucas.

"I feel like everyone is keeping a secret from me" said Haley.

"About Frank?" asked Lucas

"Yeah like they know something I don't" said Haley.

"Well Hales, Frank did something's in the past that might be true but we will never know" said Lucas.

"Like what?" asked Haley.

"I'm really tired just know that I will ALWAYS be here for you and Brooke also"said Lucas.

"What is it?" asked Haley.

"It's not my place to tell please Hales" said Lucas.

"Goodnight Lucas"said Haley.

"He loves you, you know" said Lucas.

"Frank?" asked Haley confused.

"Nathan" said Lucas as he went back upstairs.

It was around 11:40 at night but Haley was still awake when she heard the door bell she went to go see who it was. It was Nathan.

"Nathan" said Haley.

"Haley I'm sorry" said Nathan.

"What for?" asked Haley.

"For yesterday I didn't mean to be so cruel" said Nathan.

"It's fine" said Haley.

"Did I wake you up?" asked Nathan.

"No I couldn't sleep" said Haley.

"I had one queston on my mind. Why did you run out of my house my mom said someone came by and was cleaning up" said Nathan.

"Your mom?" asked Haley

"Yeah she was at my apartment for a few days about 2 months ago." said Nathan.

It dawned on Haley that it wasn't some slut but Nathan's mother.

"Oh I thought that it might have been Cassie" said Haley.

"Cassie?" said Nathan.

"Your girlfriend." said Haley.

"I lied about that" said Nathan.

"Oh. Nathan why are you here?" asked Haley, hope growing in her stomach.

"I lo. I wanted to know if you were happy" said Nathan. He almost said I love you but he couldn't come to say the words.

"Very happy" said Haley, but when she said it she didn't look in his eyes afraid that her own eyes would betray her.

"Okay" said Nathan as he went to leave.

"Nathan" said Haley.

His name stopped him from leaving, hope filled his heart. Maybe just maybe she felt the same way about him and couldn't watch him leave.

"I'm glad you're here" said Haley as Nathan left.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THE NEXT DAY

"Knock Knock" said her sister Amy.

"Hi Ames" said Haley.

"I found these two girls outisde" said Amy.

Brooke and Peyton ran to Haley and hugged her.

"We missed you so much" said Peyton.

"I missed you guys too I was hoping you would come I got bridesmaids dresses in the back" said Haley.

"You want us to be your bridesmaids?" asked Brooke

"Yes" said Haley.

Brooke and Peyton went to put on their gowns which were green double-faced taffeta strapless A-line tea-length dress, bias band with bow detail at waist. Both girls looked at it with disgust but put them on.

"I'm sorry about the dresses but Frank wanted them" said Haley.

"There really unique" said Peyton.

"Well he didn't get to pick my wedding gown" said Haley.

"Come on let us see" said Brooke.

Haley walked out of her bathroom in a Alvina Valenta. Which was an eggshell silk duchess satin A-line gown, pleated sweetheart neckline accented with jeweled trim at the empire waist

"Oh Haley" said Peyton.

"You look just like mom" said Amy as she saw her sister.

"Thanks" said Haley.

"Mom told me to give this to you on your wedding day" said Amy as she handed her, her mother's rosary beads.

"Thanks" said Haley.

"So now you have it all something borrowed, something new, something old and something blue" said Peyton.

"Let's get this wedding on a roll" said Brooke. Even though she disliked Frank, Haley seemed happy.

Amy, Peyton, and Brooke all walked down the aisle and then it was Haley's turn. She walked slowly down the aisle watching the people as she walked by finally her eyes landed on Frank and she saw her life pass before her eyes. She could never see herself with him forever, or at least till they were old and grey.

"Dearly Beloved we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in Holy Matrimony" started the priest but Haley returned to her thoughts about Frank and about Nathan. As much as Nathan was a hot head and sometimes had an attitude, she could see herself with him in the long run. Caring for each other, loving each other, growing old together. He was the one she wanted and yet here she was standing at the alter with Frank because she ran from her feelings.

"Do you Haley Elizabeth James take Frank Houston Kellermen to be your lawfully wedded husband to have to hold in sickness and in health as long as you both shall live?" asked the priest the question on her mind wasn't whether or not to answer that question but Where was Nathan? She couldn't say yes, she knew she couldn't and yet he was all she had.

"I...I..." stumbled out Haley.

"Will you?" asked Nathan as he stood up.

"Haley will you marry him in front of your friends, family and God and honestly tell them you love him?" asked Nathan.

"I...I...I don't know"said Haley.

"Isn't it the time to know?" asked Nathan as he walked down the aisle in a tux and looked at her.

"Yes" whispered Haley.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" asked Frank as he watched Haley who looked almost hypnotized by Nathan.

"I love her Frank and this time your not taking her away from me" said Nathan

"Excuse me young man but why can't Haley marry Frank?" asked the priest.

"Because I love her" said Nathan.

Haley looked at Nathan and her eyes lit up, her heart danced and her soul sang. He loved her and she loved him.

"I love you Haley" said Nathan.

"I love you too" said Haley.

"Like hell you do, get out of here Scott." said Frank.

Nathan looked at Frank and punched him.

"That's for raping Angela" said Nathan.

And then Nathan punched him again.

"And that's for hurting Haley" said Nathan.

As Nathan's words sunk in Haley realized that was the big secret. Everyone wanted to protect her from Frank because he was a rapist. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought she might have been the next victim.

Frank looked around and saw all the people's faces show hate and disapproval so he left.

Haley turned to look at Nathan and smiled a slight smile.

"Let's go home" said Nathan as he wrapped his arms around her.

And that's what Nathan did. He brought Haley home with him leaving Tree Hill behind.

So it's not the end yet but soon Thanks to everyone who stayed with this story eventhough I haven't been updating regularly. THANKS again! And keep looking for one or two more chapters maybe three we will see.

-Britt


End file.
